Sacrifice
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Se passe juste après le season 8 finale, donc spoiler! Que se passe-t-il après la chute des Anges? Qu'est-ce que ressent Crowley? Qu'arrive-t-il à Sam et à Castiel? Les frères Winchester vont devoir tout élucider!


**Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente une fic qui se passe juste après la saison 8! J'en dis pas plus pour ne pas spoiler. Bien sûr, étant donné que cette fic vient juste après le season finale, il y a déjà des spoilers sur certains personnages. Je rappelle que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!**

**En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Crowley était évanoui sur le trône miteux qu'on lui avait assigné. Il était là, prisonnier de deux monstres à l'horrible coiffure qui ne savaient pas faire leur travail. Il était là, attendant que l'Enfer vienne le chercher. Même évanoui ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'Enfer, cet endroit indescriptible d'où seules émanaient la peur, le chagrin et le mal. Après tout le Tartare du christianisme n'était pas fait pour discuter joyeusement de ses doux souvenirs d'un matin de dimanche au bord d'un étang. Non, en Enfer on ne parlait pas. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Telles étaient les pensées du démon piégé attendant son sort.

Il se réveilla lentement, le cou alourdi et douloureux à cause des nombreuses piqûres qui le parsemaient. La souris aurait pu choisir un endroit moins visible et sensible, mais non, il avait choisi son cou ! Plu aucune femme ne voudrait y toucher, désespérant ! Crowley se permit un soupir, gardant cependant les yeux strictement clos. Etait-ce le moment de penser à de la compagnie féminine alors qu'il était aux portes de la mort ? Pourquoi Sam ne l'achevait-il pas ?! Il était bien la 3ème épreuve, après tout ! Minute ! Sam ? Lui, le Roi des Enfers Suprêmes, avait-il bien appelé la souris par son prénom ?! Et si cette cure obligatoire commençait à faire effet sur sa personne ? Et s'il commençait à redevenir...humain ?

Crowley eut une grimace de dégoût, immédiatement suivi d'une grimace de douleur. Etrange. Il ressentait de nouveau la douleur. Dans son cou. Elle se propageait dans un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir un jour...son cœur. Mauvaise chose. Il ne voulait pas devenir un humain ! Dans le passé, sa vie en tant qu'humain avait fini si douloureusement ! Pour ne plus souffrir de...de quelque chose, il avait conclut un pacte avec un démon des croisements, et 10 ans plus tard, il s'était retrouvé en Enfer. Sordide affaire.

Au loin et de manière soudaine, le démon crut entendre des explosions. Tendant l'oreille un instant, défiant les chaînes qui le maintenaient sur son fauteuil de fortune, il aperçut beaucoup d'autres bruits d'explosions. Etaient-ce Sal et Dan Winchester, ces deux humains trop occupés à essayer de sauver le monde ? Etaient-ils encore en train de lui préparer un mauvais coup ? La méfiance s'insinua dans son être. Il s'était déjà fait berner plusieurs fois par les frères. Et désormais il était leur captif. Qu'attendaient-ils pour le détruire ?!

-Les garçons ? Vous ne m'oubliez pas j'espère ! Eh ! Sam ? interpella-t-il avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux.

Il les referma rapidement ! Quelle aveuglante lumière ! Et quelle odeur ! Une odeur de...chair brûlée. Et il crut sentir la peau d'un corps calciné près de lui. Le véhicule d'Abaddon, se souvint le démon. Celle-là il espérait ne pas la revoir avant un bon et LONG moment ! Dehors, on entendait toujours des explosions. Puis des voix. Se penchant au maximum, Crowley put constater une voix haletante, saccadée. Il crut distinguer Sam. Une petite inquiétude le saisit. La voix tremblante de Dean parvint aux oreilles de Crowley.

-Les Anges...ils tombent !

-Dean ? Sam ? Je ne comprends rien ! grogna le démon, voulant en savoir plus !

-Sam, tiens le coup ! continua la voix de Dean.

Crowley put sentir la détresse du chasseur. Il eut presque pitié de lui ! La souris devait être bien mal en poing...mais où était donc l'ange ? Castiel ? Une seconde ! Les Anges ? Tomber ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Le démon s'étant évanoui avant que Dean ne vienne chercher son frère i peine quelques minutes, il n'avait pas pu savoir ce qui se passait ni pourquoi il n'était toujours pas mort. Il tendit vite les oreilles, aux aguets d'un quelconque renseignement, mais tout ce qu'il percevait, c'était les plaintes de Sam et les paroles d'encouragements de Dean. Dans quel pétrin s'étaient encore une fois fourrés les frères à l'horrible chevelure ?

La curiosité continuait de le piquer. Il devait savoir ce qui se tramait là, dehors, à l'extérieur. Quelque chose en lui, une intuition fort puissante, lui dit que ce n'était pas une bonne chose qui se produisait dehors. Mais il devait savoir, et aussi s'enfuir...mais plus tard, se promit-il. Usant de toutes ses maigres forces, Crowley réussit à tourner légèrement son siège de torture vers une fenêtre. Et là il vit. Les explosions étaient dues à...cela...ce n'étaient pas des explosions. Les Anges...les Anges tombaient. Par dizaine à la fois. Ils s'écrasaient partout après que leurs ailes n'aient pris feu. Le démon en était sûr et certain, ce qui tombait du ciel, ce n'était pas un groupe de météorites, non, c'était un groupe d'Anges suivit d'un autre, et encore...mais que se passait-il ?! Il n'avait jamais vu cela, jamais.

-Sam ! Dean ! Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense ?! hurla-t-il pour qu'on l'entende.

-Crowley, ce n'est pas le moment ! cria Dean.. à son tour, alors qu'il arrivait avec Sam dans ses bras.

Ce dernier était en piteux état, n'arrivant plus à respirer un tant soit peu correctement. Du sang tachait déjà sa bouche, dévalant sur sa gorge. Crowley laissa paraître sa peur malgré lui. -Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, les garçons ? Pourquoi Sam est dans cet état ? Pourquoi vous ne m'avez toujours pas purifié ? Et nom de Die...ahem...du Diable, pourquoi y-a-t-il autant d'anges sans plumes qui tombent du ciel ?!

-C'est Metatron ! Merde Sam, on aurait dû la croire..., jura Dean, alors qu'il allongea doucement son frère sur le sol glacial et mouillé.

-Meta...Meta quoi ?! Megatron tu veux dire ?

-Metatron, l'Ange qui a sauvé Kevin ! articula Sam, prenant difficilement la veste que lui tendit son frère.

-Doucement les garçons, je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous...non, l'imbécile qui m'a brûlé quand j'avais Kevin, c'était un Ange ?!

-Evidemment idiot ! Qui d'autre protège les prophètes ?! soupira Dean, regardant dans le ciel. Pitié Cas', me dis pas que t'étais encore en haut...

-Bon les garçons, dîtes-moi ce qui se passe ici ! Et détachez-moi, je pourrais peut être soigner Sammy !

-Hors de question que tu sois libéré, Crowley ! T'es un enfoiré, peu importe si on t'a presque soigné, t'as compris ? Alors tant que tu seras encore un démon, tu pourras toujours courir pour qu'on te libère ! gronda furieusement Dean, alors que son inquiétude se fit plus grande.

-Je peux peut être soigner ton adorable frère ! Pourquoi est-il dans cet état ? demanda finalement Crowley, désirant se faire utile ?!

-Les épreuves...s'il avait continué, il serait mort, finit par révéler l'ainé des frères, regardant l'état de Sam.

-Hein ?! C'est une blague ?! C'est moi qui devais mourir, par la sour...pas Sam.

-De toute évidence on s'est trompés...je ne le sentais pas de toute manière, ce Metatron. Il nous a menti sur toute la ligne !

-Une seconde, Dean ! Qui est l'imbécile tordu qui t'a dit que ton frère allait mourir s'il complétait les épreuves ?

-Une ange que tu ne connais pas, divulga Dean.

-Je connais quelques anges quand même ! Abaddon, avant de devenir cette diablesse horriblement sadique, était un ange !

-Ouais on est au courant ! jura Sam, avant de recracher du sang. Dean...qui t'a prévenu ?

-Naomi, murmura l'homme.

-Naomi ?! cria presque Crowley, surpris ! Plus que surpris même.

-Tu la connais, peut être ?

-Disons...disons qu'on s'est déjà approchés « s'ils savaient jusqu'où je l'ai connu, cette satanée ange... »

-Donc tu dois savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Castiel.

-Oui, le pauvre est tombé entre ses griffes et s'est sans doute retrouvé avec la moitié de la mémoire en moins ! sourit Crowley, connaissant les méthodes de l'ange féminine.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ça...enfin bref, elle nous a dit que si Sam finissait les épreuves pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer, il mourrait, révéla le plus grand des frères Winchester.

-Baliverne ! Ce n'est pas toi qui allais mourir, idiot ! C'est moi ! Elle confond les deux genres...

-Non. Elle a dit la vérité...

-Le jour où Naomi te dira la vérité sera le jour où elle aura décidé de se sacrifier, ou quand elle sera tombée sous ton charme, ce qui, sans risquer d'erreur, ne risque pas d'arriver à mon avis ! se moqua le démon, bien qu'il usait d'un ton amer, comme si cela l'affectait.

-Et bien figure toi que si, elle a dit la vérité ! s'énerva Dean.

-Je serais curieux d'entendre ce qu'elle t'a dit.

Crowley garda son sourire moqueur, semblant ne pas croire une seconde aux paroles de Dean. Sam montra aussi à son frère ses doutes. Les deux frères ayant eu très souvent affaire aux anges, qui n'étaient pas connu pour dire la vérité, ils pouvaient se permettre de douter !

-Eh, ça va tous les deux ! J'étais avec Cas' et on parlait au téléphone avec Kevin ! Il nous a dit que les épreuves que faisait passer Metatron à Castiel étaient des fausses en réalité ! Et Naomi est venue et elle a confirmé !

-Et comment elle savait que les épreuves contre les anges étaient fausses ?! ricana Crowley, n'y croyant pas une seconde.

-Elle a capturé Metatron.

-C'est bien son genre ça, marmonna le démon, s'attirant deux regards noirs.

-Crowley, arrête de m'interrompre ! Je disais donc qu'elle avait fait...ses trucs de lobotomie sur lui, et qu'elle avait vu la vérité...son avis c'est que le sacrifice pour fermer les portes de l'Enfer était nécessaire, et c'était l'intention de Dieu.

-Elle t'a menti, Dean, essaya de se convaincre Sam, encore plus mal en poing.

-Mais merde Sam, elle a pleuré ! Oui, Naomi a pleuré ! Un ange a pleuré devant nous ! C'est pas la preuve ultime ça ?! Un ange ne pleure pas normalement ! Ils sont incapables de ressentir des émotions, et même Castiel n'a jamais pleuré devant nous, alors si elle n'est pas sincère c'est que visiblement elle est une grande ennemie qui sait parfaitement manipuler !

-Tout à fait, elle sait parfaitement manipuler ! cracha Crowley, avant de se taire soudainement.

Qu'avait dit le singe n°1 des Winchester ? Naomi avait pleuré ? Non, jamais elle ne ferait ça...à moins que...

-Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

-Que Metatron voulait se venger des Archanges et des anges en général, parce qu'ils l'avaient forcé à quitter le Paradis. Elle pleurait quand elle a dit qu'il prévoyait d'expulser chaque ange de la Création sur Terre.

Crowley n'écoutait déjà plus, se tournant douloureusement et difficilement vers le ciel qui pleuvait toujours de feu et d'anges. Naomi...était-elle encore au Paradis ? Ou avait-elle accompagné Castiel et Dean jusqu'ici ?

-Crowley, tu nous écoutes ?! toussa Dean, ramenant le démon à la réalité.

-Ouais...euh...détachez-moi les garçons, il faut que je...retrouve quelqu'un, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle.

-Si c'est avec Abaddon, elle est morte ! informa Sam, dont l'état ne s'arrangeait pas.

-Elle n'est pas morte, elle va juste changer de corps...saleté de Chevalier de l'Enfer ! Je la virerais un de ces jours ! Oser frapper le Roi des Enfers...

-Tu l'avais mérité je pense ! Dis-nous qui tu veux voir.

-Castiel et Naomi, avoua le démon, essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions.

Il faisait croire qu'il voulait juste arracher les plumes des deux anges cités, mais en vérité, il avait peur. Peur pour les deux. Peur pour elle. Naomi. Il avait peur pour elle.

-Castiel est reparti au Paradis pour parler avec N...oh merde...ils ont dû être expulsés eux aussi ! Il faut appeler Cas' !

-Il ne répond pas, toussa fortement Sam, essayant de ne pas s'évanouir.

-Mais ils ne peuvent pas être tombés eux aussi ! Ils ont dû trouver un moyen de s'en sortir ! Castiel, bordel, ramène tes fesses d'ange ! On a besoin de toi ! Grouille-toi de ramener tes miches sur Terre et sauve mon frère, crétin d'ange ! s'énerva l'ainé des frères, plus inquiet que jamais.

Mais Castiel ne vint pas. Etait-ce possible qu'il...qu'il soit tombé lui aussi ? Ou alors peut être se cachait-il en attendant le bon moment pour agir, et avec un peu de chance il aurait amené Naomi avec lui ?

-Il ne répond pas...je crois que pour ton ange, c'est peine perdue, soupira Crowley, essayant de se libérer !

-Toi, la ferme ! C'est de ta faute si Castiel disparait, pourriture de démon ! s'égosilla presque Dean, à bout.

L'état de Sam dégringola encore plus. Et Dean était seul, Castiel ne répondait pas. Il espérait que son ange ne les avait pas abandonné, qu'il n'avait pas perdu sa Grâce à cause de Metatron. En dernier recours, et en soupirant face au ridicule de la situation, Dean leva les yeux vers le ciel et commença à prier un autre ange dès qu'il fut sorti dehors. Il ne voulait pas que les deux autres le voient s'humilier en appelant l'ancien ennemi devenu possible allié.

-Naomi ? Euh...je sais que vous pouvez m'entendre, vu que vous captez toutes les prières vers Cas'...écoutez Naomi, vous aviez raison, si c'est ce que vous vouliez entendre, vous aviez raison ! Sam a failli mourir, mais en stoppant les épreuves, il risque aussi de mourir. Alors s'il vous plaît...oh merde je suis en train de supplier une ange de la pire espèce...pardon, je disais que j'avais besoin de...de votre aide. Alors...s'il vous plaît, un coup de main ? tenta-t-il, regardant le ciel, essayant de fixer un endroit où aucun ange ne tombait.

Aucune réponse ne vint. L'ange n'était toujours pas là.

-Bordel Naomi ! Vous nous avez aidé tout à l'heure, vous avez...vous avez sauvé mon frère une 1ère fois. Je vous en supplie, refaites le une seconde et dernière fois. S'il vous plaît Naomi. Je sais que vous avez une dent contre moi, mais vous avez avoué que votre mission était de protéger les créations de Dieu. Je sais que Sammy n'est pas un bon croyant, qu'il est même le pire des croyants, mais venez l'aider. S'il vous plaît. On vous aidera à défaire Metatron si vous voulez ! continua Dean, s'efforçant de garder un espoir qu'elle allait venir.

Ses paroles ne pouvaient tout de même pas ne pas atteindre l'ange qui l'avait aidé à moins d'une heure de maintenant ! Et il se refusait à penser qu'elle aussi était d'une de ces anges qui tombaient du ciel et dont les ailes s'enflammaient.

-Je vous en supplie...ne laissez pas mon petit frère tomber...Cas'...Naomi..., murmura l'homme, tombant à genoux.

Si le temps le lui avait permis, Dean aurait versé quelques larmes. Il se serait ridiculisé devant les anges qu'il restait, certes, mais il avait besoin d'évacuer...besoin d'aide, d'alliés, de son ange gardien. Mais même Castiel semblait l'avoir abandonné.

Alors qu'il continua vainement ses prières envers Castiel et Naomi, Sam était de plus en plus mal. A chaque minute il menaçait de tourner de l'œil. Crowley aurait bien tenté de l'aider s'il n'était pas solidement attaché, mais ses pensées étaient tournées ailleurs désormais. Les Anges qui tombaient. Une petite pensée lui vint pour Castiel, car après tout ils étaient associés avant que le démon ne se fasse trahir par un ange...mais l'ange auquel il pensait sans cesse depuis environ une dizaine de minutes n'avait jamais été son associé ! Naomi. Encore et toujours elle. Une ange délicieusement manipulatrice mais qui ne faisait cela que pour protéger le Paradis. En fait Naomi n'était pas si manipulatrice que cela...ou alors elle cachait bien son jeu ! Et bien d'autres choses forts intéressantes sous ses vêtements, ne put s'empêcher de penser le démon, avant de se reprendre ! Ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter. L'ange qu'il aimait était peut être déjà mort !

Une seconde, l'ange qu'il aimait ?!

-Mais qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?! se lamenta-t-il, sans remarquer plus le regard interrogateur de Sam.

Ce dernier observa son ennemi prisonnier avec attention. Il n'était peut être pas en état de faire de grandes conversations, mais peut être pouvait-il écouter ce que Crowley avait à dire, car Sam n'était pas dupe. Il savait que quelque chose préoccupait l'autre homme en cours de purification. Et puis, il devait tenir et ne pas s'évanouir avant le retour de Dean et Castiel. Parler avec le démon insupportable devrait l'y aider !

-Crowley ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? fut-il capable d'articuler, avant de chercher de l'air pour respirer.

-Rien, je vais parfaitement bien ! Je vais bientôt disparaitre, les anges tombent, Abaddon est presque morte, toi tu risques d'y passer, le coincé du postérieur qu'est Castiel est peut être déjà tombé, et mon ex est sans doute dans le même état que celui cité précédemment ! déballa, sans le vouloir, Crowley, ne se rendant pas compte de toutes les paroles qu'il avait prononcé jusque là.

-J'ai...j'ai presque l'impression...que tu t'inquiètes pour...nous...si Cas' revient, il te bottera...te bottera le cul pour l'avoir insulté...

-Si je ne suis pas déjà mort avant ! Abaddon va peut être revenir et là je suis attaché ! Et je suis en train de m'inquiéter pour une saloperie d'ange ! Et pour vous, les frères Winchester...je suis pathétique ! Je déteste l'humanité, je déteste être pathétique !

-Pourquoi détestes-tu l'humanité ? demanda gentiment Sam, rampant jusqu'à la chaise de Crowley afin de l'écouter plus attentivement.

Quitte à mourir, autant mourir après avoir fait connaissance avec un ennemi, et peut être lui avoir redonné son humanité. Car Crowley était en voie sûre de guérison, maintenant le cadet des frères Winchester pouvait en être sûr. Il parlait d'inquiétude, d'humanité, et d'ex...cette partie là intéressait bien Sam, il devait se l'avouer ! Crowley avait une ex ! Une ex céleste, apparemment...mais il ne faisait toujours pas le rapprochement entre les événements.

-Bon, puisque tu veux jouer au psy et que moi j'ai pas envie que tu meurs, je vais te raconter un peu pourquoi je déteste l'humanité ! D'abord je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce supposé Dieu a crée l'humanité !

-Tu ne crois pas en dieu ?

-Jamais ! Si Dieu existait...enfin bref ! Je ne vais pas parler de dieu, sachant que tu y crois fortement...pauvre Sam...

-Je ne me plains que d'une chose, il ne nous aide pas beaucoup en ce moment...peut être qu'au fond il se fiche de nous.

-Je suis bien d'accord ! Surtout quand il nous envoie ses enfants qui se font passer pour des gentils petits anges gardiens mais qui en fait cherchent juste à nous voler notre âme pour qu'elle aille en Enfer...

-T'as l'air de ne pas aimer les anges ! remarqua Sam.

C'était après tout la première fois qu'il entendait Crowley jurer et parler avec autant de dédain des anges. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Castiel ainsi.

-C'est vrai que je déteste les anges depuis un long moment, mais que veux-tu, on a un problème avec nos chers papas...Lucifer contre Dieu ou Michel, à toi de choisir, mais Lucifer contre un ange quand même !

-A supposer que Dieu soit un ange ! se permit de sourire Sam, se calmant légèrement. Je t'écoute Crowley...

-J'ai pas grand-chose à dire...les anges sont les pires êtres qui peuvent vivre dans l'Univers. Alors que tu t'accroches désespérément à eux, ils te font miroiter tes plus beaux rêves et ensuite te les brisent...

-T'as bien connu ça toi, non ?

-Ouais...j'aurais pas dû lui faire confiance, mais c'était un ange après tout ! Et à cette époque qui remonte à...au moins 3000 ans...j'étais encore humain et surtout j'adorais Dieu ! Quel idiot j'étais.

Sam ne dit rien, intéressé par les confessions du démon. Une part de lui souhaitait savoir le passé de l'homme qu'il allait peut être guérir. Crowley continua quant à lui, oubliant le fait qu'il divulguait sa vie à son pire ennemi.

-Et puis elle est arrivée, elle était en jolie robe grise...le gris c'était sa couleur, ça l'a toujours été, même si avant elle était habillée en noir ! Et puis il a fallu que je la regarde fixement droit dans les yeux, ses yeux si transparents...au départ j'ai pensé aux diamants, parce qu'ils sont transparents, qu'ils coupent et qu'ils sont froids...et tu connais les anges, Sammy, pas vrai ? Les anges sont froids et sont invisibles aux yeux des pauvres mortels que nous sommes...que vous êtes ! se rattrapa-t-il, ne se comptant pas dans le lot.

Il y avait des limites, tout de même ! Il était peut être un ancien humain, mais il restait quand même le Roi des Enfers et par-dessus tout il était immortel ! Ou il le faisait croire...et dire qu'une simple prière en latin pouvait le neutraliser, lui, le Maître du Mal ayant défié Lucifer et lui ayant pris son trône...mais il divaguait ! Sam ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer, voulant savoir la suite ! A l'évidence Crowley avait eu un ange gardien féminin pour qui il semblait avoir des sentiments peu...catholiques...

-Bref ! Dès que mes yeux sont entrés en contact avec son regard maudit, j'étais sien...c'est bête à dire, hein, mais elle a toujours utilisé cette méthode ! Elle arrive en gris, ensuite elle te regarde bien dans les yeux tout en te disant qu'elle est une ange du Seigneur, et après elle te regarde encore plus intensément, et là tu peux rien y faire, t'es pris au piège...cette saloperie d'ange...il lui suffit de plonger ses sublimes yeux dans les tiens, et elle te tient par les...enfin tu vois ! soupira Crowley, ne manquant évidemment pas d'insulter l'ange dont il taisait toujours le nom.

-Crowley, tu es entrain de me dire que tu...es tombé amoureux d'un...d'une ange ?! s'ébahit Sam, se redressant du mieux qu'il put !

-Oui bon, au départ non ! J'ai vite su qu'elle était mon 'ange gardien'. Elle m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises, mais tu la connais, elle est si manipulatrice...dès le début elle l'a été ! En fait elle faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre l'humanité ! Et comme un idiot amoureux, je lui ai fait voir le monde des hommes ! Elle faisait sa curieuse et se détournait de sa nature angélique...c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit un jour ! Un soir, plutôt...il pleuvait, en plus ! Comment veux-tu de ne pas croire un ange quand il pleut et qu'elle parait triste ?!

-Crowley...

-Et puis là, le pire est arrivé ! A force de trop être près d'elle, d'être trop accroché à elle, j'ai fini par être...dingue d'elle...elle m'a bien eu, cette saloperie d'ange ! Elle savait que je l'aimais en plus !

-Euh...toussota légèrement Sam, souhaitant que le conteur dise enfin le nom de l'ange en question !

-Quoi ?! Oui, avant j'aimais quelqu'un, et alors ?! J'étais humain ! Et elle s'est amusé avec moi...rien de physique, ne t'en fais pas...et non, ce n'est pas parce que les anges ne sont pas censés avoir de sexe !

Le cadet des frères Winchester rougit soudainement ! Ne pas penser à ça, ne surtout pas penser à cette phrase...surtout sortant de la bouche d'un démon qui, visiblement, avait des comptes à régler avec certains anges.

-Et la suite ?

-Elle a fait semblant de douter, semblant de m'aimer...mais les anges sont incapables d'aimer nom de Di...du Diable ! Et je le savais déjà, c'était elle qui me l'a dit ! Je suis entré dans son jeu...tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un démon ? finit par demander Crowley à l'homme assis à ses côtés.

-Je le sais déjà. Tu voulais quelques centimètres en plus en bas, eut la force de se moquer Sam.

-Non, mais non ! Ca c'est la version officielle que tout le monde connait ! Tout comme mon époque. Petit, je ne viens certainement pas des années 1600, je viens d'une très lointaine époque et dieu sait combien c'est dur de vivre aussi longtemps...

-Tu m'en diras tant, soupira Sam, essayant de ne pas rigoler devant la situation.

Crowley était en train de lui avouer qu'il n'aimait pas la vie immortelle, cela faisait un choc tout de même !

-En fait je suis allé en Enfer parce que j'aimais une ange...et elle l'a toujours su, elle a toujours su que si elle partait j'irais en Enfer ! Toutes les histoires foireuses d'amour se finissent comme ça, regarde les films miteux de maintenant !

-C'est parce qu'ils sont de maintenant ! soupira de nouveau le confident, avide de connaître la suite et en oubliant presque le mal qui le rongeait à l'intérieur de lui.

-Bref ! Elle s'est servi de moi pour passer le temps et elle a déguerpi dans son putin de Paradis...et en plus après ça ce sont certains de ses frères qui se sont ramenés pour me dire que si je tentais de l'appeler encore une fois, ils prendraient plaisir à m'arracher chaque parcelle de ma peau !

-Les anges ne peuvent pas dire ça !

-Les anges sont cruels, mon chaton, tu ne le sais toujours pas ? _**ELLE**_ était cruelle, elle l'est toujours...

-Mais c'est qui, elle ? 'Elle' a-t-elle un prénom ?

-Oh oui elle en a un ! En fait non, elle en a deux...le prénom que je lui ai donné dans notre maudit passé digne d'un film tragique, et son nom angélique...et le pire c'est que pour me rappeler que je n'étais qu'un de ses jouets, elle a gardé son prénom terrien ! Je _**HAIS**_ cette ange !

-D'ordinaire j'aurais été...d'accord et j'aurais rien dit de plus, mais le fait que tu haïsses et que tu te souviennes de ton passé me fait dire que tu es en train d'être guéri.

-Eh ! Être un démon n'est pas une maladie, je l'ai choisi, Sam ! se lamenta l'homme démoniaque.

-Tu as choisi d'être un démon ?!

-Oui ! Elle me faisait trop souffrir, je n'arrêtais pas de...je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça, moi, le Roi des Enfers...mais je n'arrêtais pas de penser à elle, elle était ma raison de vivre ! Elle m'a empêché d'aller en Enfer plusieurs fois...pour m'y replonger encore plus...donc j'ai passé un contrat avec un démon des croisements.

-Et que stipulait ce contrat ?

-Vaut mieux pas que tu saches !

-Crowley ! Vas au bout de tes confidences, au moins, qu'on ne meurt pas idiots, plaisanta l'humain.

-Mais je suis idiot...j'ai demandé à ce qu'on me retire mon âme, puisque le démon ne pouvait pas effacer Naomi de mes souvenirs. Il a dit que seuls les anges étaient doués de cette faculté, et comme j'étais brouillé avec les célestes, j'ai choisi de ne plus rien ressentir pour l'oublier. Sauf que quand on est en Enfer, on a mal ! J'ai eu l'impression de retrouver mon âme, se dégoûta Crowley.

Il ne remarqua sans doute pas les yeux gros comme des soucoupes de Sam, qui croyait rêver. Ou cauchemarder. Une seconde. Il rembobina la confession du démon. Avait-il bien entendu ?!

-Crowley ?!

-Et quand la tablette des anges a refait surface, je ne savais pas encore que Naomi allait revenir...mais ses entrées sont toujours spectaculaires, on s'y attend jamais ! Déjà la première fois je ne m'attendais pas à la voir débarquer, même si je croyais...que le diable me pardonne de dire ça...même si je croyais aux anges. Et puis d'un coup elle était là, devant moi, dans cette maudite crypte...tu as remarqué qu'elle garde toujours le même sourire ?! Craquant et...bref !

-Attends, Crowley, je crois que j'ai eu une hallucination...tu viens bien de dire...Naomi ?

-Oui ! Mais son vrai prénom est en réalité Eyaël. Un joli prénom, non ?

-Comment sais-tu son vrai prénom ?

-Idiot, c'était mon ange gardien, elle m'a dit qui elle était !

-Donc c'est à cause de...Naomi que tu es comme ça ?! C'est elle qui t'a sauvé ? Attends, c'est aussi elle qui t'a sauvé de Metatron ?!

-Je ne sais pas...ça m'a fait du bien de vider mon sac ! Que cette maudite ange aille en Enfer, je serais tranquille ! essaya de se convaincre le démon, alors qu'il sentait son cœur battre intensément depuis qu'il parlait de l'ange.

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui ! rappela Sam, qui commençait à y voir plus clair...

-C'est pour mieux te contrôler ! Elle n'a jamais fait que mentir et manipuler ! Elle savait que je l'aimais tout comme elle sait aujourd'hui que vous avez besoin d'elle ! Elle se rend indispensable et ensuite elle use de nous !

-Crowley !

-Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais pour qu'elle me traite ainsi, hein ?! Je ne l'ai jamais insulté, jamais brutalisé ! Je lui ai dis tout, absolument tout, et en retour elle a effacé notre passé !

Sam essaya d'interrompre le démon dont les paroles s'enflammaient. C'était un bon progrès vers sa guérison, mais ce n'était pas à Sam d'entendre cela, pensa ce dernier.

-Ecoute...

-Elle n'a fait que me manipuler, se servir de moi...je suis mort pour elle, je l'ai prié je ne sais combien de fois ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a vu ma mort en direct et qu'elle n'a rien fait pour me punir !

-Crowley, ce n'était peut être...

-Tous les anges sont comme ça ! Quoi qu'on leur dise, ils ne peuvent ni aimer, ni ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors pleurer..., continua Crowley, se fichant bien de révéler ses sentiments.

Il avait besoin de le dire, il y avait trop d'images qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Trop de souvenirs du passé...trop de souvenirs avec Naomi, l'ange qui avait fait de lui un homme dépendant, puis un démon.

-Laisse-moi parler ! siffla Sam, alors que la douleur en lui revenait doucement mais sûrement.

-Et pourtant quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, elle semblait si humaine...son regard pour le monde était curieux ! Son regard pour moi était...argh, je la déteste ! Si Dieu existe, alors pourquoi m'a-t-il condamné à rencontrer cette salope d'ange ?! Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais à ce foutu Dieu auquel je croyais tant ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais à Naomi pour qu'elle m'en veuille autant, pour qu'elle me force à aller droit dans la direction qu'elle essayait toujours de me bloquer ?! Elle m'avait toujours dit qu'elle refuserait que je parte en Enfer alors pourquoi m'y avoir précipité ?! éclata Crowley, regardant le ciel avec rage.

Oui, il rageait. Sa colère était plus que noire. Une sombre colère qui l'habitait depuis longtemps, et qu'il ne pouvait maintenant plus contenir. Peut être que la cure l'aidait à faire ressortir sa haine et ses sentiments...et ses souvenirs...mais il s'en fichait à ce moment précis. Il voulait que son ange maudit vienne le voir, lui dise tout en face ! Si elle essayait de le faire craquer, elle avait réussit !

-Crowley, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi ! tenta de raisonner Sam, comprenant que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment.

Il était seul contre le démon, et Dean était dehors en train de prier lui sembla-t-il. Si jamais la rage de Crowley atteignait un grand niveau, ce dernier aurait sans doute la force de se libérer. Il fallait se montrer prudent.

-Je l'aimais...et bordel de dieu, je l'aime encore ! J'ai mérité d'être aimé, elle mérite d'être aimée, alors pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle pas laissé le faire ?! Pourquoi m'a-t-elle trahi ?! Nous méritons tous d'être aimés, nom de dieu ! Tu m'entends Naomi ?! Tu m'as rendu fou et ce depuis ce fameux temps en Mésopotamie ! Je sais que tu t'en souviens ! Je croyais que tu étais douée de sentiments, que tu n'étais pas comme les autres, que tu m'aimais ! Alors viens ici et dis-moi en face pourquoi avoir fait de moi ce monstre qui tue et qui arrache les plumes de ta famille avec joie ! Dis-moi pourquoi tu es partie, commença à pleurer l'homme démoniaque.

Il continua de murmurer, laissant à présent couler des larmes refoulées depuis longtemps, depuis trop longtemps. Cette femme le rendait si fou, et elle avait réussi à briser le contrat passé...il sentait déjà son âme revenir en lui. Ou alors peut être était-ce la cure de Sam ? Ou bien les deux ? Oui, sans doute les deux. Tandis qu'il pleurait, Sam le regarda, ne le dévisageant pas pour une fois. Voir Crowley pleurer était rare, et d'habitude il se serait moqué du démon, mais là il n'en avait pas le cœur. En fin de compte l'histoire de son ennemi était un brin tragique...dramatique. Une histoire d'amour qui avait mal tourné et qui avait fait d'un simple homme un horrible démon sanguinaire. Une question s'imposa alors dans l'esprit du cadet des frères Winchester : _**Naomi savait-elle ?**_ _Savait-elle _l'amour que lui portait le démon ? _Savait-elle_ la raison qui avait fait de lui un démon ? _Savait-elle_ que Crowley pleurait pour elle ? Et une autre question lui vint. _**Etait-ce vraiment la faute de Naomi, tout ceci ? **_Connaissant les anges, Sam en douta un peu. Les anges se surveillaient parfois entre eux, si l'un d'eux s'égarait, peut être que les autres devaient le ramener dans le groupe ?

-Naomi, je sais que tu m'entends ! Je t'aimais, bordel ! Je t'aimais et toi tu m'as forcé à devenir ça..._pourquoi_..._pourquoi_ es-tu sans cœur ? _Pourquoi_ es-tu froide ? _Pourquoi_, Naomi, _pourquoi_ ? questionna désespérément le démon, baissant la tête alors que des larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues rouges.

Sam resta là, près de lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais dans cette affaire révélée sans doute trop tardivement, il n'y avait que deux concernés. C'est alors qu'il vit Dean revenir. Il jura voir quelques larmes parsemer le visage meurtri de son frère. Ou était-ce juste la pluie qui l'avait trempé qui lui donnait cette impression d'avoir pleuré ?

-Cas'...Cas' ne répond pas..., murmura l'ainé des frères, craignant le pire.

-Je sais ouais...mais on ne doit pas abandonner. Peut être qu'il est ici, près de nous. Il faut juste qu'on trouve le moyen de...de communiquer..., déclara, après une série de toux, Sam.

-Comment tu te sens ? Et comment va Crowley ? Je rêve où j'entends des pleurs ?! s'étonna l'autre homme, se rapprochant.

Sam préféra ne rien expliquer pour l'histoire que lui avait révélé Crowley. C'était au démon seul de décider s'il voulait en parler. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps un démon, la cure faisait vraiment effet. Mais peut être que Naomi n'y était pas pour rien dans la guérison en prévision de l'homme en pleurs.

Tandis que dehors, la pluie d'anges ne cessait toujours pas. Bientôt le Paradis serait vide de tous les anges, et seuls résideraient Metatron et les âmes humaines qui n'avaient pas commis de pêchés. Mais Metatron n'était pas seul !

-Pourquoi Dean est-il si désespéré pour t'appeler ? Comment peut-il te croire, toi, un ange qui ne sait même pas faire correctement son travail ? Un ange qui n'est pas digne de l'être ? demanda l'ange à la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, attachée par les poignets et allongée. Et pourquoi s'inquiéter autant pour les Anges ? Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent...peut être devrais-je guider Castiel vers les frères Winchester ? Ils repartiraient à la chasse après avoir fermer les portes de l'Enfer...même si Sam se sera sacrifié.

Metatron sourit légèrement, regardant toujours par la fenêtre imposante et blanche du bureau tout aussi blanc qu'il habitait désormais. La seule chose qui faisait tâche était le rouge : du rouge sur le bureau, et du rouge près du prisonnier. Du sang.

-Et la prière désespérée que t'a adressé ce démon, Crowley. Je ne savais pas que les Anges avaient été aussi corrompus. Comment peux-tu être encore considérée comme un ange ? Tu as désobéis à tes propres règles...je ne comprends plus mes frères et sœurs, songea le scribe de Dieu, avant de reprendre. Crowley est sur le point de redevenir un humain, c'est bien. Sam doit juste comprendre qu'il doit se sacrifier pour finaliser la cure du démon.

Secrètement, le prisonnier espérait que Sam n'en fasse rien ! Pas que cela le gênerait que les portes de l'Enfer soient fermées à tout jamais, mais le sacrifice de Sam le dérangeait particulièrement ! Cet humain n'avait rien demandé, après tout ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si Lucifer avait décidé de le prendre comme véhicule officiel pour arpenter la terre.

-Mais je me pose une question, traitresse. Tu ne fais pas ton travail correctement, tu désobéis aux règles du Paradis, tu t'allies aux frères pour me renverser, mais au fond, pourquoi le fais-tu ? Tu es incapable de ressentir des émotions, vu la manière avec laquelle tu as traité Castiel. Cet ange n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait juste se faire pardonner. Alors dis-moi, Naomi, que crois-tu ressentir ? Que crois-tu avoir fait ?

Naomi ne put rien dire, encore plongée dans les limbes de ses pensées. Elle avait entendu. Elle avait tout entendu. Metatron n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher d'écouter les prières de Dean et Crowley. Peut être aurait-il dû, finalement. La prisonnière sentait son cœur battre en elle, comme si quelque chose se brisait...ou fondait, au choix. Elle ne savait pas quelle était cette sensation, à vrai dire, et aucun mot ne lui venait pour s'exprimer quant à ce phénomène inhabituel. Les anges n'étaient pas censés avoir de cœur, alors des sentiments, c'était le comble ! Et pourtant, elle en avait...

-Vois ce que tu as fait. Tu as fait d'un humain innocent un démon prêt à tout pour tuer, tu as brisé tant d'anges en leur effaçant la mémoire au nom de la sécurité du Paradis, tu as détruit Castiel. Son amitié avec Dean et Sam était si belle, pourquoi l'avoir gâché ? Ils avaient tant d'histoires à vivre ! Et par-dessus tout, tu as détruit le Paradis. Regarde, contemple ton œuvre, Naomi. Regarde la chute de nos frères et sœurs.

Metatron se retourna enfin vers sa sœur. Cette dernière n'avait même plus la force d'essayer de se libérer. Elle connaissait chaque mécanisme qui se trouvait dans ce bureau car c'était le sien. Mais pour l'heure, elle se fichait de ce bureau, elle se fichait même de se libérer. Cette chose qui palpitait en elle lui faisait horriblement mal.

-Que s'est-il passé entre toi, un ange, et lui, un humain ? interrogea Metatron, fixant intensément la femme. T'a-t-il aimé ? Peut être qu'il te ment, peut être qu'il prend exemple sur toi ?

-Arrête, articula Naomi, essayant tant bien que mal d'adopter un ton refusant une désobéissance.

-Tu n'es pas en position de force pour le moment, fit remarquer l'autre ange, regardant avec dédain sa cadette, car il était plus vieux qu'elle, étant le scribe de Dieu. En réalité il se peut que Crowley ne t'ait jamais aimé.

Naomi tenta de bouger, de libérer ses poignets au moins, mais sa tête retomba sur la surface sur laquelle elle était allongée ! En parlant de sa tête, elle avait affreusement mal. Metatron lui avait quand même enfoncé son outil de travail dans l'arrière du crâne ! Elle avait cru mourir, mais non, en réalité elle s'était juste évanouie. Pendant qu'elle était inconsciente, son frère l'avait attaché. _Pourquoi_ ne la faisait-il pas tomber aussi ? _Pourquoi_ s'acharnait-il sur elle ? _Pourquoi_ lui disait-il toutes ces horreurs ? Parce que oui, il disait des horreurs, et l'ange se sentait blessée par les horribles paroles du traître. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait provoqué la chute de ses frères, de ses sœurs, en les expulsant du Paradis !

-Si, c'est toi. Tu es à l'origine de tout cela, et tu payeras. Tu n'étais peut être pas là quand les Archanges m'ont arraché à ma maison, mais c'est toi qui as brisé ta famille en nous contrôlant.

-Je l'ai fais sur ordre des Archanges. Je leur suis loyale, et tu devrais en faire autant ! cingla Naomi, malgré que la douleur à sa tête ne continue d'affluer.

-Tu ne leur seras plus loyale très longtemps. Je vais t'enlever ton essence et ensuite te tuer quand j'aurais extrais chaque parcelle de ta mémoire, informa avec un sourire mauvais Metatron.

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais ! cracha-t-elle en retour.

-Tu ne résisteras pas très longtemps. Tu es à deux doigts de craquer, de ressentir des émotions humaines. Je peux te briser, Naomi. Tu m'as trop sous-estimé et tu as cru que le Paradis ne risquait rien, mais tu es tombée dans le piège. Castiel m'a été d'une très grande aide, il m'a tout dit sur toi.

Naomi sentit la rage monter en elle, mais cette nouvelle émotion très forte n'était pas dirigée contre Castiel, son petit frère qu'elle avait essayé d'aider en utilisant les mauvaises méthodes. Non, cette rage était pour Metatron. Il disait que le Paradis, sa maison, lui manquait, mais il le détruisait complètement...tandis qu'elle rageait contre lui, elle entendait toujours les paroles de Crowley sur la Terre. Il était en train de lui confesser son amour et son désespoir...et sa haine envers elle pour l'avoir abandonné et avoir fait de lui un monstre ! Mais elle n'y était pour rien !

-En effet, Crowley n'a jamais dû savoir que ce sont les autres anges de ton unité qui t'ont forcé à repartir au Paradis. Ils t'ont banni de la Terre pendant un long moment, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Metatron, commençant à lire dans l'esprit de sa petite sœur, mais il avait peine à le faire, car la résistance qu'y mettait Naomi le faisait faiblir !

-Tais-toi traître !

-En réalité c'est toi la traitresse. Tu n'es devenue quelqu'un qu'après que Michael soit venu te voir. Il t'a proposé de l'aider à remettre de l'ordre chez nous. Mais Crowley n'a jamais su cela, il te prend pour un être sans cœur, mais c'est ce que tu es ! Craque enfin, en mourant tu répareras tes erreurs ! Un sacrifice, celui que notre Père veut !

-Notre Père nous a abandonné pour l'humanité, alors ne parle pas en son nom ! Ce n'est pas son intention de tuer ses enfants.

-Crois-tu ? Je connais mieux Dieu que toi, je l'ai vu.

-Et moi aussi, admit Naomi.

En effet, lorsqu'elle l'avait capturé et qu'elle était entrée dans son esprit, elle y avait vu tous les plans de Metatron, toutes ses pensées, sa rage contre les Anges et son envie de vengeance, mais elle y avait aussi vu leur Père. Dieu.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en souvenir longtemps. Crowley continue de t'appeler, il doit peut être se douter que tu es toujours en vie ? Il a retrouvé une part de son humanité, il a retrouvé son âme. Bientôt il retrouvera complètement ses sentiments pour toi...mais il croira pour toujours que tu l'as manipulé.

-Tais-toi Metatron ! Tu ne sais rien ! s'énerva-t-elle, alors qu'au fond d'elle, la chose qui palpitait dans sa poitrine lui faisait atrocement mal.

On aurait dit que des milliers de couteaux angéliques la transperçaient sans la tuer. Naomi essayait de tenir, de ne pas se laisser aller, mais Metatron continuait de lui dire des horreurs, de la tester pour la faire craquer, pour qu'elle le laisse voir dans son esprit...et les appels répétés de l'homme...du démon pour qui elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose lui faisaient beaucoup de mal, de peine aussi. Car oui, elle éprouvait encore quelque chose pour cet infâme démon qui l'avait détourné de sa nature angélique ! Etait-ce possible qu'elle puisse encore l'aimer ?

-Tu es incapable d'aimer ! entendit-elle de la part de Metatron et de Crowley ?!

S'ils savaient combien cette phrase nouvelle la faisait souffrir...mais ils devaient sans doute le savoir, en y réfléchissant...

-Arrêtez s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-elle, bien que seul l'autre ange près d'elle pouvait l'entendre.

-Révèle-moi tous les secrets du Paradis depuis mon absence, chuchota-t-il en essayant de pénétrer dans l'esprit de sa sœur une nouvelle fois.

Il fut surpris par l'étonnante résistance qu'elle y mettait. Mais en fin de compte, elle était une experte dans ce genre de choses, car elle pouvait contrôler l'esprit même des anges...et lui, Metatron, le simple scribe de Dieu, n'avait sans doute pas le pouvoir qu'elle avait. Mais _**ELLE**_, elle savait comment contrôler entièrement le Paradis ! Il fallait qu'il sache comment faire. C'était son but ultime, s'approprier le Paradis et après avoir eu sa revanche sur les Anges et les Archanges, contrôler entièrement chaque parcelle du Paradis. Contrôler chaque âme qui y vivait paisiblement.

-Ne fais pas cela Metatron ! Tu vas tout détruire ! réalisa la femme, alors qu'une larme perla doucement le long d'une joue.

-Le juste retour des choses.

-Tu vas détruire absolument tout ce que nous connaissons, toutes nos croyances ! Tu n'as pas le droit de défaire ce que Dieu a fait !

-Le Paradis n'est qu'un prétexte pour contrôler les humains et avoir assez de puissance pour dominer les autres créations. En réalité le Paradis ne l'est plus depuis longtemps. Tu en as fait un Enfer, toi et tes Archanges avez refait le Paradis à votre image. Sur Terre on appelle cela une dictature ! Et ta dictature va cesser !

Naomi pinça les lèvres, s'empêchant à grande peine de parler, et surtout de...pleurer ? Peut être qu'en effet tout était de sa faute. Le Paradis allait être détruit parce qu'elle avait oublié que sa mission était de protéger ce que Dieu avait crée. C'était possible, probable. Crowley avait perdu son âme à cause d'elle, c'était certain. Et Castiel...Castiel, son petit frère rebelle, Metatron lui avait enlevé sa Grâce, faisant de lui un humain, à cause d'elle...

-Tu t'en rends enfin compte ! Ecoute les dernières prières que Crowley t'adresse, suggéra le mauvais ange en souriant toujours plus.

Naomi ne voulut pas en entendre plus, que ce soit de Metatron ou de Crowley ! Ou de Dean, qui en ce moment même, la priait aussi secrètement pour qu'elle donne un signe de vie, pour qu'elle l'aide à retrouver Castiel, à sauver Sam, et à...dire tout à Crowley ?! Mais les prières qu'elle entendait le plus étaient celles du démon désespéré.

-Arrête Crowley, je t'en prie ! murmura-t-elle, risquant de se laisser aller à tout moment.

Mais non, cet idiot de démon anciennement humain continuait de la traiter de tous les noms tout en lui déclarant son amour ! Et il lui expliquait, en pleurs, elle le devinait, toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû endurer sans elle quand il était encore un humain...

_« Mais je n'étais rien de plus qu'un humain pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?! Un petit insecte que tu as pris plaisir à écraser pour rappeler à cette foutue humanité que tu avais le contrôle sur tout ! Je te déteste tant Naomi ! Vas en Enfer, putin d'ange sans cœur ! Je regrette de t'avoir aimé ! »_

Telles étaient les dernières paroles de Crowley sur lesquelles Naomi se concentra, car après cela, elle céda. Les larmes consentirent enfin à dévaler sur son beau visage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi celui qu'elle aimait la faisait-il autant souffrir ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit la vérité sur son...départ ? Elle n'avait aucune réponse...et ses pleurs se transformèrent peu à peu en sanglots. Un ange n'était pas censé pleurer, ni ressentir, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle était comme Castiel : proche de l'humanité, même si on aurait pu en douter. Et en moins d'une heure, le démon qu'elle était censée devoir détester jusqu'à sa mort avait fait céder ses barrières, celles qu'elle se refusait à laisser tomber.

Metatron parut légèrement surpris de voir sa sœur pleurer, se comporter comme une humaine. Mais il n'allait pas se détourner de son but : il allait entrer dans son esprit dès que la résistance atrocement puissante de Naomi allait céder, et ensuite, il allait extraire la mémoire de l'ange pour trouver le moyen de contrôler entièrement le Paradis. Et si les âmes qui s'y trouvaient se rebellaient, alors il les bannirait en Enfer ! Et pour finir, il tuerait sa prisonnière. Mais d'abord, faire souffrir Naomi était sa priorité.

Hélas il ne fallait ni soupçonner la force des frères Winchester, ni celle de Crowley, ni celles de deux anges perdus nommés Castiel et Naomi. Et encore moins toucher aux créations de Dieu.

* * *

**Voilà voilà...au début je ne voulais faire qu'un OS, mais j'ai une petite envie de continuer une fic plus longue, avec le développement de Cas' en humain, la guérison de Crowley, et les relations entre les personnages...et pis envie d'explorer ce qui va se passer en saison 9! Mais je ne sais pas trop si une suite serait judicieuse, car j'ai aussi d'autres projets...alors de ce fait, je m'en remets à vous, mes chers lecteurs, mes chères lectrices! J'attends vos avis, et si vous me dîtes que vous voulez bien essayer une suite, alors j'en ferais une! Pour l'instant je la mets en cours donc! **

**Vous allez me dire, mais où est Cas'?! Bonne question! Si suite il y a, vous le verrez :p**

**Remarquez que pour une fois dans mes fics, je fais plus interagir Sam! Je trouve sa relation fort intéressante avec Crowley dans la série! Voyons ce que ça donnera dans la saison 9! Allez hop, à vos claviers, ladies and gentlemen! Qu'en pensez-vous de tout ça? (:**

**PS: Le nom de Naomi, je l'ai pris dans les 72 Anges de la Kabbale. J'avais une petite théorie que Naomi n'était pas le vrai prénom de cette dernière, c'était en début de saison, donc j'ai repris cette p'tite idée! **


End file.
